Welcome Back Mr Weyr
Cockpit - IND Saviour's Haste - The cramped cockit barely has enough room for the pilot's bench and second officer's station behind, every square of space inch filled with monitors, switches and system telltales. The glassteel canopy provides minimal headroom, the long slender bubble providing an excellent view of the surrounding space. A holographic heads up display provides navigational information while the console signals add faint rainbow reflections. Sat Apr 01 18:09:18 3006 A worksuit is here. Contents: Exits: Weapons Console Out Communications Console Engineering Console Navigation Console Larin enters from the corridor. Larin has arrived. Urfkgar is sitting against the bulkhead with a Zangali of Fortune magazine in his lap. Jeff Ryan is snoozing in the pilot's chair. The door to the cockpit slides open with a hiss to expose the profile of a fairly stout but well-built figure. It pauses in for the door way, some sort of equipment strapped to its back and in its left hand it holds something. It steps into the light raising whatever it has in its right hand ... a kitten? Meow. No need to be alarmed. Just Larin. "Honey! I'm home!", he murmurs in a gruff tone, sliding off his duffel bag onto the floor. The Zangali's head swivels Larin's way. He gives the man his standard indifferent glower before returning his attention to the magazine. Jeff Ryan doesn't say or do anything, he just sleeps. Doesn't even snore either. "Uhm...I don't suppose it would be too much to ask who the hell are you?", Larin asks with remarkable tact. "Or at least where the hell the boss is?". He looks about the cockpit, not quite spotting the slumbering Lunite. For now Urf gets the typical perusing glance that quite nearly every security threat gets. That is to say its the same glance /everyone/ has been getting lately. The large Zangali tears his attention away from the firearms he was studying once more. He tells Larin, "Urf Urf. Stuff want kill stupid softskin boss. Urf kill." He gestures vaguely towards the pilot's seat with his maimed hand, "Stupid softskin boss." Stupid softskin boss moves a little in his sleep, probably disturbed by the conversation going on over his head. While Larin attempts to wrap his mind around the Zangali's colorful vocabulary the kitten he has been carrying looks about its new surroundings and yawns with seeming indifference. It claws its way, trying desperately to bury itself in the crook of the Lunites arm. "Kill ... softskin ... uhm ... OH! Right.", Larin responds. "A bodyguard then? Gone for a week or two and he goes out and replaces me. Tush tush." His eyes shift over to the sleeping Lunite. "Excuse me a moment.", Larin says to Urf before walks over towards stupid softskin boss. He takes a knee and gets very close to Jeff's ear. "Uhm boss. Sorry to wake you but there are some men who want to talk to you. Something about being Fleet and some sort of bounty. Should I tell them to come back later?" The Zangali returns to reviewing some the latest and greatest pre-Sanctuary gadgetry in his magazine. Jeff Ryan opens his eyes, he's one of those people who comes awake. Awake. "Tell the to make an appointment next weekend, I have some business to finish before then Mr Weyr." The lunite hauls himself to sleeping position. "So sometime between never and never, sir?", Larin quips. "I don't think they'll take very kindly to that. Maybe we should send your new pet to tell them?". His eyes wander up to the Zangali. "Besides I'm not allowed to get killed right now. I'm under orders, you see." He's back to Jeff now. "And a certain foxy Martian has asked that you refrain from trying to kill yourself lest she have to do it herself." Jeff Ryan rubs his eyes and glowers at Larin, "Mr Weyr, Mr Urfkgar is a valuable member of my staff. I'd appreciate it if you didn't refer to him as 'my pet'. Understood?" The questionably tame Zangali flips another page in the magazine, ignoring the stupid softskins chattering about him. "Oh right right. Just getting over that little bit of jealousy you see. Never call, never write, and I come back to find /him/ here. He's probally taken my bunk too!", Larin jokes. He shakes his head slightly. "Sorry. In a good mood is all. Oh and before I forget...", Larin explains, and holds up the little package that is attempting to slumber in his arm. It purrs contenedly even as it paws at some unseen annoyance. "Another addition to our staff. Valuable? Questionable. Adorable? Undoubtedly." Jeff Ryan fixes the cat with a glower, he's apparently not woken in a terribly good mood. "I see Lydia decided to leave it with you. Last time I spoke to her, you were being sent back to me in small pieces and just this morning she wanted to send the cat to Mr Urfkgar or Jack. Mr Urfkgar politely refused." He finally smiles at that and flicks his eyes to the Zangali and back to Larin, "How'd you smooth things over anyway?" The Zangali closes his magazine, rolls it up, and stuffs it in a hip pocket as he stands slowly. "Apparently she had a change of heart. Right awful mess there but uhm ... alls well that ends well right?", Larin remarks, a bit of guilt creeping into his voice. He clears his throat, looking to the Zangali but offering a shrug to himself. Aw what the hell? "I've done it Jeff. I've found it. Charming, cultured, and beautiful. Someone who has a thing for gorgeous green eyes and rebellious Lunites. Hell her mother /already/ hates me and I haven't even met her yet." Larin also places the kitten down on the ground in front of him so that it may explore its new surroudings. In response to Jeff's glower is a simple meow. Jeff Ryan sighs, "Well, I'd be a hypocrite to call you down for it. But Lydia was /not/ happy about the mess you made on the ship you were supposed to be looking after. She lost her Chief Engineer I believe." Jeff also stands up, "A good job the Captain's a friend of mine Larin or this would have looked even worse for us. I send you to the vessel to relax, sure. But I extended your stay to keep an eye on it after the vollistan hunt." He glances down at the cat. Urfkgar looks back and forth between Larin and Ryan. After scratching at his shoulder a minute, he grunts, "Stupid softskins." He eyeballs the kitten, "Stupid fuzzball." Larin bites his lip and nods slightly. "Karlan left. It wasn't my intention to have him leave but it turns out Rish might have been the only reason he was sticking around to begin with.", Larin explains. "Anyway he wasn't just an engineer. He had training. That much was obvious." He yawns lightly watching the little cat wander around its new surroundings. The little calico fuzzball returns mews for all the awkward glances it is getting before wandering back as rubbing up against Larin's leg. "It was an unfortunate set of circumstances but I can't say I'm sorry for everything that happened or that I wouldn't do it again." "Whilst you've been off romancing Mr Weyr," Jeff glances at Urf. "Mr Urfkgar and I have been trying to tie up the OATO business. Still problems, Castor has neglected to contact us and the G'ahnli are still playing hardball." Urfkgar continues to scratch at his shoulder, but he seems to be done talking for now. He glances towards the viewscreen. "I've been following the recent OATO affairs on the holovid. I was half-expecting to see you on the screen but this bit with Kamir is stealing away a lot of the limelight...", Larin remarks, giving a slight nod to Jeff. "...which might not be wholly unfortunate in a certain respect." He purses his lips lightly. "Any idea what the G'ahnli want besides more money?" The Founder gestures for Larin to take the second pilot's chair, whilst he himself takes his previous chair, "I wouldn't call the Kamir coming back 'fortunate' Mr Weyr." He sighs, "I'm leaving future dealings with the G'ahnli to Governor Seale, if anyone can sort out a deal, it's him." "Stupid glowly mudbrain thingies morerer no gooderer," agrees the Zangali as he pats down a couple of pockets until he produces a bag of carrots. "Money understands money.", Larin agrees, scooping up the cat and taking the co-pilot's seat. He scritches behind the cats ears as he waits for Ryan to begin with whatever speech he is to give. "Well of course it isn't fortunate but it certainly buys a bit of time. The new rock they've got in orbit will also help I suspect." "There's more to Governor Seale than money," says Ryan. "My last meeting with him was... interesting." Urfkgar rips the bag open, grabs a couple of withered carrots out, and feeds his face, chewing noisily. Larin looks at Ryan as if he is skeptical but offer a nod all the same. He continues to scratch the furball in his lap absently which continues to buzz loudly. Jeff glances from Larin to Urf, distracted by the lizard's eating. "Other than all that and someone trying to collect the bounty on me a few days ago. We're up to speed." "Amateur?", Larin asks, unshaken by the announcement. He has however stopped scratching their new crewmember. "What was the setup?" "Stupid softskin flierer thingy. Stupid stuckeded thingy. No gooderer stupid softskin flierer thingy. Fake fight. Killed," briefs the Zangali, chunks of carrot flying out of his mouth as he speaks. "One-shot grab," expands the lunite. "If he'd succeeded, he hauls me off to somewhere on La Terre awaiting shipping." He nods at Urf's summary, "Mr Urfkgar and myself chased after him in the Haste and Mr Urfkgar took him out." "Sloppy.", Larin agrees before his expression hardens just a bit. "Always have a healthy respect for the amateurs and beginners luck though. The professionals are predictable." Back to scratching the kitten and it can't get enough of it. The Zangali feeds himself some more carrots, not bothering to comment farther. He looks back towards the viewscreen. Jeff stands up again, "Good to have you back with us Mr Weyr." He glances at Urf and then Larin again, "I'm going to go and finish my rest. If when I wake up there's no further word from the Castori, we'll take the Haste back to New Luna, probably help if I spoke with Governor Seale." Urfkgar finishes off the carrots and sticks the empty bag back in his pocket. He scratches idly at his shoulder, grunting vaguely at Ryan. He says, "Yup." "Good to be back.", Larin says, standing up himself, cradling a now content cat. "I'll be getting little miss Luna here settled in and composing a very romantic PDA message." He looks to Urf. "Good to meet you. I uhm ... look forward to working together." A lopsided grin at that as he picks up his duffel and assorted cat supplies. Jeff Ryan gives a sharp nod and marches out the room. "What stupid softskin do?" asks the Zangali, picking a fairly large chunk of carrot out from between rows of teeth with a grime covered claw. "A little bit of everything. Militia diplomacy, security, making a general mess of things ... ", Larin offers with a light shrug, bending over the supplies a bit while trying to keep the cat cradled. "Basically trying very very hard to do whatever he wants me to do. A lot like being a glorified roommate..." Urfkgar considers Larin's statement, scratching at his shoulder with the hand not doing dental work. After he dislodges the carrot, he asks, "Why?" "Why not?", Larin replies with a smirk. He continues rummaging through his things. "Urf no know. Urf no stupid softskin," answers the Zangali. "No. Urf is most certainly not a stupid softskin.", Larin murmurs. Rummage rummage rummage. "Does being an ex-cop from Luna with a lot of time on his hands explain things well enough?" "Stupid softskin. Stupid softskin boss place," says the Zangali, stopping his shoulder scratching for now. "Yup." "Yeah well Larin from Sparta. Stupid Fleeters make it go boom. Larin make people like them pay and make sure it not happen to any other people like Larin.", the Lunite explains. He emits a sigh and gives up searching, crouching near his things for still awhile yet. "Urf know stupid new Vanguard kill morerer stuff stupid softskin boss place," says Urfkgar, tilting his head towards his left shoulder until his neck pops. Grunting, he tilts his head right to crack his neck again. There is another loud pop. Larin just grunts a bit as he moves to stand once more, resecuring his charge and supplies along with duffel. "Well I had best be getting resettled. I'm sure we'll have time for more intellectually stimulating conversations later.", Larin remarks. Urfkgar snorts, pulling the magazine back out of his pocket. He goes back to sprawling out with his back against the bulkhead. Larin punches in a keypad code and exits. Larin has left. 21